


一窍不通

by travispatrol



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travispatrol/pseuds/travispatrol
Summary: 原文简介：故事紧接第一季20集，Danny在到处留下暗示，可是Steve可悲地一窍不通。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182824) by [rainbowgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess). 



> 译者：  
> 第一次翻文，求轻拍啊  
> 有翻得不好的、不对的地方，欢迎指正~~  
> 希望大家喜欢。

正文:  
Danny对他认识的某个七窍通了六窍的海豹绝望了。

他跟Steve一起工作多久了？有八个月了吧？感觉像是有一辈子了。这8个月里的大部分时间，他都有留下或微妙或不太微妙的暗示：他想跟Steve有远远比朋友和搭档更亲密的关系。

他什么都随着Steve。当然了，他跟Steve有时候会争起来，好吧，他们老是在争。但他到最后一般都会让步。他会跟Steve一起去喝酒，而且最后还老是他付钱。他会跟Steve去徒步，结果徒步变成了爬山远征，还差点跟死神来个亲密接触。

他跟Steve在一起的时候，什么心事都说，跟Rachel闹僵啦，担心Grace对爸妈离婚的反应啦，跟弟弟吵架啦，等等等等。他还跟Steve说，他嫉妒Nick Taylor。 他甚至叫Steve“宝贝儿”。这么叫并不完全是有意的，当时他只是一时嘴快。但是Steve好像并不介意。

看到Steve被石头砸中，掉下山崖的时候，Danny都快吓傻了。有那么一瞬间——那一瞬间感觉太长了——他以为他永远失去了Steve。当Steve跟他说自己没事的时候，他心里才算踏实一点，尽管Steve根本不是没事。

当直升机把Steve接走的时候，Steve跟他说，“谢啦，兄弟。” Danny给的回答是：先指指自己，然后在空中画个心，又指指Steve。他有认真想过直接站出来，对Steve说，“我爱你，Steven”，可是他怕直升机会把他的声音盖住。希望Steve能明白他的心意。

可是，不知怎的，Steve就是不明白。

当他们在饭店里看着那条鱼，Steve叫他“宝贝儿”的时候，他心底有过几分希望。他把手上的鱼鳞抹到Steve的T恤上，是有调情的成分，或者至少他是想调情的，可是，Steve依然不明白。

当他们在希尔顿喝酒庆祝案子结束的时候，事情到了关键时刻。服务员问她能不能在Steve的石膏上签名。完全出乎Danny的意料，Steve同意了。Danny千方百计想叫服务员打消念头，可还是失败了。他可以肯定地说，Steve应该会估计到他那么做是因为他嫉妒那个女服务员成功得到了Steve的注意，可是，Steve还是完全没有察觉。

Steve没让Danny在石膏上签名，却让服务员在石膏上签名。肯定有哪里不对劲。Danny整个周末都在琢磨这件事。甚至连Grace都注意到他不对劲了。

“爸比，你为什么生气？”她问。

“爸比生气是因为Steve叔叔不让我在他胳膊的石膏上签名，"Danny回答。

“嗷，”Grace同情地说。 “Steve叔叔不让你签他的石膏，他坏坏。你想叫我跟他说，你想在他石膏上签名吗？”

Danny 笑了。他闺女总能让他的心情从阴转晴。 “不用了，小乖乖。没事的，下周一我会跟他说的。

“你跟他说，Grace说了，他应该让你签名。还有，Grace希望他的胳膊能尽快好起来。”

周一早上，Danny冲进Steve的办公室，反手把门甩上。Steve惊慌地抬起头。

“你是一直都这么迟钝，还是最近才变迟钝的？”Danny责问道。

“额……什么？”Steve显然不知道自己的搭档在说什么。

“看，你就是这样。你是彻彻底底、完完全全注意不到自己身边发生的任何事，除非是死人的尸体还有漂亮的女服务员，就这事儿。”

“女服务员？慢着，说的是上周五吗？“Steve问。

“终于啊！他可算开窍了！对，说的就是上周五！说的是，我想方设法让你那蠢钝的脑袋明白一件事，然后就在我以为，我可能终于让你开窍了的时候，你去让一位漂亮的女服务员在你TMD的石膏上签名，而我呢，就是那个为了你去爬山的人，那个把你从TM的悬崖边拽回来的人，居然不让签！”

“我觉得，准确地说，是直升机把我从悬崖边拽回来的，“Steve提醒道。

Danny拿头去撞墙。他很想拿Steve的头去撞墙，可是就算一边胳膊打了石膏，Steve也很彪悍。而且要是真拿他的头去撞墙，他不会放过Danny的。

“Danny，要不这样，你从头开始讲，你在烦什么？”Steve提出建议，表现得十分镇静，非常理性，而这种冷静又理性的表现让Danny气得更厉害了。

Danny做了个深呼吸，努力想自己下面要说什么。“好吧，还记得直升机把你从悬崖边揪起来之后，你谢了我吗？你说，‘谢啦，兄弟。’”

“对...没错。”Steve说。

“还记得之后我干嘛了吗？”

“你在空中比划了一下，然后指了指我，”Steve说。

Danny走上去，正对着Steve。“我比划了什么？”

“我不确定，”Steve咕哝一句，Danny凑得更近了。

Danny开始向前走，逼得Steve往墙角退。“不对，你能确定。”

“没有，我不确定，”Steve反驳。冷静和理性都在迅速消失。

Danny继续逼近，Steve的背都贴上了墙角。Danny伸出两手快速地向两边画了个弧度。“就像这样，看到了吗？”

“好了啦，知道了，你画了个心。挺好的。可我还是不明白你想要我怎样。”

当Steve完全陷进墙角，卡在那里的时候，Danny说，“我想要这个，”然后吻了他。

Steve惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但没有拒绝，也没有反抗。相反，他伸手环住搭档的脖子，吻了回去。

二吻结束，Danny问道，“现在你明白我这几个月来都在跟你暗示什么了吗？”

“那些真的是暗示？我还以为你在逗我玩。”

Danny差点抬手扶额。“我干嘛要逗你玩，能说一下吗？”

Steve耸耸肩。“我也不知道。我以为咱俩有时候的相处模式就是这样。我们争来争去。开各种玩笑。就之类的事情啦。我以为你还记挂着前妻，对我并不是那个意思，不过我承认，那个心确实让我有点困惑。我当时觉得可能是因为胳膊断了太疼了，眼前开始出现幻觉。”

Danny拿手轻轻拍了一下搭档的脑袋，“你真是七窍通了六窍，一窍不通，真不知道你之前这么长时间都是怎么活下来的。”

Steve抓住Danny打他的手，把他拉近，再次吻住他。“你可以跟我来直接的，不用到处暗示。”

“好~这样够直接吗？”Danny又画了一次心，这次是画在Steve的胸口上。“我爱你，Steven·一窍不通·McGarrett。”

“我也爱你，Danny·拐弯抹角·Williams。”

“你为什么不让我在你石膏上签名？”Danny想知道原因。

“你还在纠结这个？好吧，听着。你打过石膏吗？”

“没有”，Danny实话实说。

“好吧，是这样，我这么跟你说吧。石膏很讨厌。比你抹在我衣服上的那些鱼鳞还讨厌。你不会想把石膏留下来做纪念的。要是你签了名，我就不好把它扔掉了。我不在乎Kamekona签了名，更不在乎那个服务员签了名，那人是谁我过一夜都不记得了。”他看着Danny。“你真的很不爽这件事啊。我还以为你当时不想让那个服务员签名是开玩笑。对不起。”

“你知道吗，其实咱俩在悬崖的时候，我真的很担心你。”Danny说。

“我知道。我也很担心你。而且你当时真的为我做了好多。”

“所以你要怎么感谢我呢？”Danny笑着问，连小虎牙都露出来了。

“我想到了几个点子，”Steve说。“下班后给你看。”

“约定了。”

全文完


End file.
